1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative light tree and in particular to a decorative light tree with a three-dimensional spiral shape. The decorative light tree mainly comprises a supporting frame and an elongate pipe supported thereon, incorporating with a number of ropes to form a three-dimensional spiral light tree that is easily assembling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative light strings are widely used in holidays and festivals, especially in Christmas. A light string usually is composed of a plurality of bulb sockets and an electrical wire for connecting the bulb sockets. Each of the bulb sockets may receive and hold a light bulb thereon. Typically, the light bulbs arranged on the light string are electrically connected in series to form a series circuit loop. An electric plug may be provided at one end of the light string for connection with an external power source. Further, an electric socket may be connected at the other end of the light string to provide an electrical connection to another light string to form an extendible long light string.
Conventionally, the light string is arranged on a tree directly and randomly for decorating purpose. The light string may be tangled on the tree easily and taking off the light string from the tree becomes a terrible task. The light string that has been taken off often tangles together and becomes a chaotic mass, and the sockets or bulbs will easily drop out at this time. It is really a trouble to arrange the light string into a box for storing.
Thus, it is desired to have an improved decorative light tree that can be easily assembled and stored for overcoming the problems discussed above.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light tree with three-dimensional spiral construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spiral decorative light tree easy to be assembled and stored.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light tree including a light string mounted in an elongate pipe and supported by a supporting frame so as to retain the decorative light tree in a three-dimensional spiral shape.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a spiral decorative light comprising a supporting frame having an upright central post mounted on a stand. A support ring is attached to a section near the top end of the central post for an elongate pipe attached thereon. A star-shape member is attached to the top end of the central post for the star-shape surround section of the elongate pipe may be attached thereon. The elongate pipe is transparent and with a hollow inner tube formed therein. A plurality of lighting members electrically connected in series and arranged inside the hollow inner tube of the elongate pipe in a manner equally spaced from each other. When spreading the elongate pipe to arrange on the supporting frame, the first end of the elongate pipe is supported on the supporting ring and the free second end is spirally suspended around the central post. A number of ropes extend at a predetermined angle with respect to the central post and angularly spaced from each other about the central post, binding on the pipe thereby securely retaining the pipe in a three-dimensional spiral shape. Further, a number of clips clip on the pipe and then the ropes binding on the clips. Each of the ropes has a downward extended section for being fixed in a location by a fixing member.